origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drakon
Real Name - 'Axel Blaze '''Current Alias - '''Drakon '''Identity - '''Secret '''Alignment - '''Bad '''Affiliation - 'Headhunters 'Base Of Operations - '''Varies '''Gender - '''Male '''Species: '''Metahuman '''Occupation - '''Mercenary/Assassin Biography Origin Axel Blaze started off as a U.S. Special Ops agent. He was recognized for his great skill and was approached to lead a Black Ops mercenary team. During his time in the Black Ops unit, Axel was trained in various martial arts and combat tactics such as Kenjutsu, Jujutsu, Judo, and Arnis. What differed Axel from the rest of his unit was that Axel's choice of melee weapon was a set of swords, while his partners just used standard combat knives. After 7 years in the Black Ops unit, Axel, being the best soldier they had, was selected for a program to create super soldiers.The experiment enhanced Axel's strength, speed, reflexes, and healing. Axl was now one hundred times of a better soldier than before. Shortly after the experiment, Axel left the Black Ops unit and his team, realizing he no longer needs them and would go on to pursue his own career as a mercenary, taking the codename Drakon. He gained a strong reputation quickly, and would eventually become what most people would consider the greatest and most feared assassin in the world, and a member of the Headhunters. Run in with Joel Black When Drakon was hired to kill a high profile vampire, he came into conflict with the supernatural bounty hunter, Joel Black, who was also hired to kill the same target. They engaged in a brief fight which ultimately ended in a stalemate. Drakon admitted to Joel that he was a very formidable opponent, and told him that there's no point in trying to kill him because there would be no benefit, since the bounty wasn't on Black. Joel eventually convinced Drakon to work together to complete the bounty after telling him that he doesn't see either one of them walking away from it. Drakon later commented that the only reason he didn't beat Joel Black was because his use of magic in combat caught him off guard. Powers & Abilities Powers *[[:Category:Unique Physiology|'Unique Physiology]]: 'After being experimented on, Drakon's physical conditioning was enhanced to superhuman levels. ** 'Superhuman Strength: 'Drakon possesses significantly superior strength to the average human. He is capable of lifting 2 tons, and breaking strong metals with his bare hands. ** 'Superhuman Speed: Drakon possesses significantly superior speed to the average human. He is capable of running up to 35 mph without any strain. ** Superhuman Durability: 'Drakon can withstand unnaturally high levels of physical harm, compared to a normal human. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Drakon's reflexes are vastly superior to an average human. He is capable of catching multiple arrows, slicing bullets in half with his sword, and dodging almost any attack. ** [[:Category:Healing Factor|'Accelerated Healing]]: '''Drakon is capable of healing at rates much faster than the average human being. Abilities * '''Expert Assassin * Expert Martial Artist/Hand to Hand Combatant * Expert Swordsman * Expert Marksman * Expert Tactician * Military Trained * Stealth * Demolitions Equipment * Armored Suit * Amunite Swords * Daggers * Combat Knives * Dual Pistols * Assault Rifle * Amunite Bullets * Grenades Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Metahuman Category:Military Trained Characters Category:Assassins Category:Echo villains Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Villains Category:Demolitions Category:Disciples Villains Category:Swordsmanship Category:Stick Fighting